The waist sizes of ready-made trousers or pants and skirts are conventionally grouped into several size groups chiefly for economizing on their manufacturing costs. The differences in size between adjacent groups are conventionally about a few centimeters. Consumers wanting to buy such ready-made skirts or pants select from among such grouped sizes where their body sizes belong. Therefore, those consumers may conventionally be forced to wear pants or skirts with waist sizes which do not always fit their waist perfectly.
People's body sizes, especially around their waist, are subject to change with time. In order to continuously wear their pants or skirts, consumers may wish to adjust the waist sizes of their pants or skirts so that their pants or skirts fit them perfectly again. Pants or skirts made to order are no exceptions. When the waist sizes of the wearers of skirts or pants made to order change, their skirts or pants will need size adjustment.
Usually, the waist sizes of skirts or trousers are adjusted by unsewing and restitching the relevant portions of their pants or skirts, or by having them unsewn and restitched by others. Such undoing and restitching will naturally require considerable trouble or costs. Further, such adjustment will usually make the appearance of their skirts or pants ungraceful by changing the shape around the waist portions of the skirts or trousers. Even unbecoming furrows may form on the pants or skirts.
There have been introduced pants and skirts whose waist portions are provided with an elastic material or materials such that the elastic portions can absorb the change in the waist size of the wearers by expanding or contracting. However, such skirts and pants with elastic waist portions often look disgraceful because those elastic materials are exposed and in sight. In addition, when the elastic waist materials of skirts or pants are contracted or stretched, the fabric portions sewn to the elastic materials are wrinkled or furrowed ungracefully since those fabric portions do not contract or stretch together with the elastic materials. Therefore, such an elastic waist structure is not conventionally adopted into elegant or dear trousers or skirts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an elastic waist structure for trousers or skirts whose elastic strip material or materials are elegantly hidden from sight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an elastic waist structure for trousers or skirts which can gracefully absorb wrinkles or furrows which will otherwise be formed on the trousers or skirts when the elastic material or materials of the elastic waist structure are contracted or stretched.